Shattered Wings: A Mewberty Story
by TriggerHell
Summary: When Star leaves for a week, Toffee is left to take care of Twilight. But disaster strikes when the young monster goes through a pivotal step in her life. Prequel/side-story to "Rise of Eventide"


"Remember, Twilight's lesson is scheduled by noon and right after she has lunch and after that training. Got it?" Star quickly informed Toffee as she took the last of her bags.

Toffee stood by the gate with his arms crossed as he watched Star and Morgana, her right-and-maid, load her luggage on one of their carriages.

The Septarian didn't exactly care where his companion was going. The only thing that he bothered to remember was the fact he will be alone for a week with their daughter. Usually, Star was the one who taught Twilight and sends her to train but now that responsibility fell on him.

Toffee honestly couldn't wait till this week was over. He was going to fall behind with his own work at this rate.

After making sure she wasn't missing anything, Star turned to the Septarian with a glare and pointed her wand at him. "And if I find out you didn't fulfill your end of the promise, I have no trouble sending you back six feet under. Are we clear?"

Toffee only rolled his eyes. The fallen princess was as dramatic as ever. "I promise, Twilight will get her lessons and training. I am willing to bet my finger on it." the Septarian answered with a grin.

Star only gave him one last warning look before shutting the gate right in his face.

Twilight was sitting in the library, waiting for her father. He was probably sending off her mother. The girl honestly didn't know where Star was going but she learned early on not to ask questions. The only thing she needs to know is that Toffee will be taking care of her general lessons for a week. He usually only taught her history and strategy while her mother took care of the more general stuff like reading, writing, and math.

The doors to the library suddenly opened and Toffee walked in with purpose like always. Twilight quickly stood up and bowed. "Good afternoon, father."

"Good afternoon to you too." Toffee answered without looking at his daughter. Twilight nodded as she sat back down.

"Your mother left a few assignments for you. For today you will be only reading the new chapter and taking notes. If you need anything, I will be in my office." Toffee explained with a bored tone as he took a couple of books he needed and walked out of the room.

Twilight only listened and after she was left alone, she took out her textbooks and notebook. Grabbing a quill and some ink, the young monster started writing.

In another wing of the castle, Toffee sat in his office and reviewed his latest results. The samples he got from Star before she left showed promise and if he could just iron out the details, he might achieve his goal sooner than later.

The Septarian smiled to himself as he stood up from his desk and made his way across the room to his alchemy equipment.

Back in the library, Twilight had just turned to the last page of the chapter. Being somewhat academically gifted, she has no problem finishing her work more quickly than normal.

The girl let out a small smile at her progress and continued taking notes. But when she lifted her arm to dip her quill into the inkwell, Twilight saw something red on her arm.

It was a small flake, like a leaf, but it was shaped like her cheek mark. Out of curiosity, Twilight poked at it with her finger and found out she can remove it. Picking it up with her claws, she threw it to the ground and tried to continue writing.

But then she saw more of those strange flakes appear, all in different shades of red and all shaped like her cheek marks.

No matter how many Twilight managed to shake off, twice as many appeared in their place. The girl stood up from her seat to clean herself better but saw that those flakes weren't on just her arms. They were also on her legs, face and even her tail.

Twilight felt her breathing getting heavier. She was slowly starting to panic. She has never seen, heard on read on anything like this. Maybe Morgana knew something like this? The Naga woman has had experience with different types of illnesses and is the closest monster to a doctor or a nurse in the castle.

But when Twilight went to the door and reached for the doorknob, red sticky webbing shot from her fingers. The girl screamed out of fear as she tried desperately to pull her hand free. In her struggles, the flakes started appearing at a faster rate and soon forming a pile on the floor.

Twilight pulled with all of her strength and finally freed herself from the webbing. But the recoil was too strong and ended up pushing Twilight into one of the bookshelves.

Twilight ended up hitting her back and head against the shelf while new webbing came from her fingers, trapping her again. The young monster felt tears start to form in her eyes but she ignored them in favor of pulling her arm again. She was breathing hysterically now and full-on panicking.

But no matter how hard she pulled, her efforts were in vain. In the process, she threw her other hand out and that also shot out webbing that got stuck to the wall. Twilight was truly trapped.

It didn't help that she noticed red creeping up her arms from the webbing and start covering her light-blue skin like an infection. The girl also felt a burning pain on her back and sides.

"HELP! Someone, please help! Someone, PLEASE?!" Twilight screamed on the top of her lungs. But no one came. She started crying harder and struggled to free herself but the girl didn't have much strength left in her. Her mind started clouding over with a mixture of panic and thoughts of... boys?

She got buried in an ocean of red.

Max, a werewolf and one of the generals of the army, was walking towards the library. He had gotten orders to go fetch Twilight and start her daily training. But when he got there, blood-red vines were coming from under the library door. The vines were made of wood and covered in razor-sharp thorns.

The general raised an eyebrow at that but wasn't all that worried. Maybe Twilight messed with a spell or an artifact? She was a rather curious girl after all. Who knows what she discovers when left unsupervised.

But when he opened the door, dread set in in his stomach. Max gripped his sword as he stepped into the room. The shelves, walls, floors, and the ceiling were all covered in vines. The candles in the room were out and, it being early afternoon, the entire library was dark and covered in an eery red glow.

Max gulped but went further into the room. And then he saw it.

In the middle of the room was a cocoon made of the vines and strange leaves. The cocoon was huge and shaped like a heart. It had pushed all the furniture away, making room to grow even more vines.

The werewolf took out his sword as he approached the cocoon, intending to cut it open. But when the tip of the blade touched a single leaf, six hands came out and touched the surface of the cocoon from the inside.

A shadowy figure followed them as two glowing eyes stared back at the startled wolf. The figure smiled with a mouth full of sharp teeth.

The cocoon split open.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Toffee's head shot up from his work as he looked at his door. More screams followed the first one. Deciding his experiment could wait, the Septarian rushed out of the door and ran in the general direction of the screams.

Some servants ran past him as he approached the commotion. Toffee grabbed one of the fleeing maids and held her by her shoulders. "What is going on?" he shouted at her.

"Its Twilight, s-sire! She has grown w-wings and is trapping everyone she comes a-across!" the young maid stuttered and tore herself free from Toffee's grasp to keep running away.

Toffee was left standing in the middle of the abandoned hallway, stunned. He knew exactly what was going on. It was the one thing he feared the most will happen. The one thing that almost made him wish Star was there with him.

Mewberty.

Without a second thought, he rushed back to his office. Toffee threw open the door to search his shelves of experimental potions and elixirs. Locating the bottle he was searching for, he quickly left the room to find his daughter.

Arriving at the site, the Septarian took in the damage. Everywhere he looked was covered in thorny wines and what he could guess was mewberty webbings. There were also cocoons with male servants and soldiers trapped in them. Twilight had been busy.

Quickly locating a fallen sword, Toffe continued to search for the girl. And going down the stairs at the end of the hallway, find her he did.

The young monster was in one of the bigger halls of the castle, sitting on the chandelier and admiring her handiwork. She was humming to herself in satisfaction as she swung her legs back and forth over the edge chandelier.

Twilight's blue skin had turned red with her dark hair taking on a lighter pink color. Instead of the usual two, she now had six arms with sharp claws to grab at her victims. She also had two antennas coming out of her head and her usually down hair was now halfway braided down her back.

The most obvious change was her wings. Instead of the usual two pairs, Twilight seemed to sport triple pieced pair of wings. It was probably thanks to her strong monster heritage.

In short, she looked creepy as hell. The maniacal grin on her face didn't help either.

"Twilight! I am over here!" Toffee shouted as he ran across the railing to come face to face with her. Twilight turned to him and smiled wider as she stood up and took flight. She was zooming right at him but at the last minute, Toffee stepped aside. With no time to turn away, Twilight flies right into the wall, making her dizzy and giving her father time to reposition himself.

While Twilight was distracted, Toffee took a look round and spotted something interesting. Morgana and Max were hiding on the lower floor behind a self. Max was trying to make himself smaller to hide behind the smaller woman, trying not to get trapped by Twilight like his troops.

The Septarian and the two other monsters locked eyes as Twilight gained her balance and flapped her wings to get to Toffe.

Toffee only nodded to Morgana and Max before running to meet his daughter head-on.

Instead of getting trapped, the Septarian ducked out of the way and took the potion from his pocket to open the cork.

Taking advantage of Twilight's confusion, Toffee pushed the opening of the bottle to her mouth. He used his other hand to take hold of the back of her head that forced Twilight to swallow the liquid to stop herself from choking.

When the potion was gone, Toffee let go of the girl as it began to take effect. Twilight started screeching out of pain as she clutched her head and tried to stay in the air. But her wings started to shrink as her new arms began to disappear with the color of her hair and skin returning.

Toffee watched with a blank expression as Twilight twitched and screamed bloody murder as her natural transformation, which was essential to her growth and development, was violently pushed down to return to her normal state as quickly as possible.

Morgana and Max, on the other hand, watched in horror as the girl they cared about was tortured by her own body as it reacted to the suppressing potion. It was clearly hurting her and causing her a great deal of grief. It went on for a few minutes and at one point Morgana turned away and hid her face in Max's chest in order to not witness the younger girl's suffering.

It was agony.

Twilight's screams finally quieted down as she returned to her old self. But she was stranded in the air for only a few seconds before falling to the bottom half of the hall.

Toffe watched his daughter plummet to the bottom half of the hall with an unimpressed face. He only crossed his hands behind his back.

But before twilight could hit the ground, Max shot up from his spot next to the other woman and caught her in his arms at the last second. The force from her fall forced the werewolf on his knees as he cushioned her landing. He grunted as his knees hit the stone floor with a little crack.

Morgana rushed over to the pair to check them both, wiping her tears to get a better look.

"Are we done here?" Toffe called out to both of them from the balcony. Morgana ignored him to take care of the passed out Twilight but Max looked at him with a silent glare.

"When you are done fussing over her, take Twilight to her room and get this place cleaned up." Toffee said nonchalantly as he dusted off his shirt and started to walk out of the room to return to his study.

"And please don't mention any of this to Star. I would hate to find out what I would do to you if she ever found out about this." the Septarian mentioned lastly before leaving.

"Oh, I will clean up. I will 'clean up' your sorry a-!" Max started with a shout but got stopped by Morgana.

"Maximus, control yourself! Let's just take her to bed and help everyone else out." the naga explained calmly as she lifted Twilight into her arms.

"But- but!" the general started but couldn't find the right words. Morgana just glared at him before slithering up the stairs.

"Calm down, you mutt. Just help your troops. I will come back later to help you with the others." she explained. "And if it helps, I think Master doesn't want Mistress to know because he doesn't want to know what she will do to him." Morgana gave Max her last smirk before leaving the room.

Max just chuckled at that and began to cut open a cocoon with his sword. The images of Star giving Toffee his due made him a little bit happier.

Morgana opened the door to Twilight's room with her tail as she went in and placed the girl on her bed. Pulling out a spare blanket, the maid placed it on the sleeping girl and began to tuck her in.

When Twilight turned her side, placing her back to Morgana, the older woman let out a small gasp. The younger girl had a miniature pair of her mewberty wings on her back. They were lazily opening and closing in her sleep.

But what made Morgana shocked and angry was the state of the wings. They were two-piece like normal butterfly ones but ripped and deformed. They didn't appear to cause any pain to Twilight anymore but there was obviously something wrong with them.

No matter how angry the woman got, she knew she couldn't do anything in the end due to her lack of knowledge and power. All she could do now is be there for the girl and help her through this.

With a small kiss on Twilight's forehead, Morgana left the room to help her friend free the rest of the staff from the vines.

The moon shone with a slight red hue that night.


End file.
